<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【阿良也X绘里】再见了阿良也 by PiruruMeow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104736">【阿良也X绘里】再见了阿良也</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiruruMeow/pseuds/PiruruMeow'>PiruruMeow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Act-Age (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, kyabajo Eri, teenager Araya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:55:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiruruMeow/pseuds/PiruruMeow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>阿良也和49话中被他叫错名字的姐姐的故事。<br/>The story between Araya and the girl whose name Eri was misspoken by him in Ch.49.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Araya Myojin/Eri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【阿良也X绘里】再见了阿良也</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>— 阿良也就算忘掉别人名字也会被原谅，但作为观众还是要好好地记住别人的名字。绘里就是49话中被阿良也把名字叫成亚纪的饲主姐姐。不知为何很在意这个姐姐就写了。在原作中，姐姐叫阿良也“阿酱”。因为无论如何都会想到前田敦子所以在这篇里面改叫阿良也君。<br/>—绘里风俗业从业设定<br/>—有一个自行车把手那么少的某方面描写<br/>— 时间线在阿良也告诉严老师决定当演员之后</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>上村绘里掂了掂手里的电子钥匙，几乎感觉不到这张薄卡片的重量。</p><p>不过随着电话铃声响起，她还是叹了口气，将卡片塞回了抽屉里。随着合上抽屉的咔哒声，它很快就在医疗账单、贺年卡、忘带打火机时临时买的一次性塑料代用品等杂物中失去了踪影。</p><p>说到底，这只是新一轮的，她单方面的思虑过度罢了。但她，至少现在，并不想把公寓楼门的电子钥匙交给阿良也。</p><p>某位常客为她租下的这间公寓位于大楼36层，安保措施严密，访客只有在前台登记、与住户确认过后才会放行。她时常也搞不清为什么自己会住在这样高级的公寓里。一般来讲，有钱的客人很少光顾她所在的club，公寓的事对同事们也是努力地隐瞒了下来。话虽如此，阿良也知道她房门的密码，只要过了前台就能通行无阻，所以每当前台打来确认电话的时候，绘里也只是感到被赋予了一种空虚又无力的骄矜而已。</p><p>等待阿良也进入房间之前争取来的几分钟并不能提供分毫的主动感，反倒是令人微妙地不快，但冲动之时说出的密码也难以收回，悄悄改掉又磨不开面子——绘里放下电话看向落地窗外的码头，从她第一次带阿良也回家算起，是第二个年头。</p><p>窗外皆是附近公寓区此起彼伏的高层住宅，米粒大小的窗格里点起了错落的灯光，积木玩具似的。更远处能够看到出海口，河港边树立的起重机站在黑暗而泥泞的海水中，线条扭曲的倒影和绘里的脸重合在一起。被公寓提供的清洁服务刷洗得洁净无垢的玻璃窗上，她看着自己二十八岁的面孔，搜索起脸上那些早已熟记在心的瑕疵。</p><p>刘海是精心夹过的，虽然略显毛躁。茶色齐肩发露出了黑色的发根，幸而还没有白发的痕迹。眼下的细纹不知不觉增多了数条，三万円15克的眼霜涂上去也像是把一杯水倒进沙漠。最重要的是，这细纹下又是用遮瑕膏勉强掩饰住的泪沟和重重黑眼圈，保湿做得不好的时候，例如今天，遮瑕膏卡在了细纹里，仿佛用重点笔描了又描似的……她忍住锤爆玻璃的冲动，心想阿良也那小鬼的黑眼圈根本就是作弊，没有泪沟的黑眼圈只不过是画了个强调下眼睑的小烟熏而已……她嘴里嘀咕着。</p><p>简而言之，从她的脸上不难看出年岁和疲惫。这份工作里那些声嘶力竭又虚情假意的情绪、过多的嘈杂和酒精、以及不眠之夜都叫她疲惫。但想换个工作又并非她这个年纪的女人可以轻易说得出口的。只能搪塞着拖沓着，维持着混乱的大脑运转上下一个二十四小时，然后再在短暂到来的少年的怀抱中把记忆清空。换句话说，她此刻非常需要阿良也。</p><p>随着密码锁发出六声尖细的电子音，门锁的锁舌滑开了。阿良也来了。</p><p>门缝中探进一个头发凌乱的脑袋来，阿良也说了声“打扰了”便钻进门，在玄关蹬掉了两只鞋。想到了什么似的，他又慢吞吞地折返回去将鞋子摆好。</p><p> “要不要吃这个？”绘里正准备拿点食物出来的时候，少年在书包里左右掏了几下，拿出几个花哨的小口袋来。</p><p>“诶？谢谢阿良也君。”</p><p>“楼下的便利店买的吗？”</p><p>“不知道啊，剧团的人给的。”</p><p>原来是投喂物啊。</p><p>只见阿良也又伸手到那十分深不见底的运动书包底下掏出吃了一半的便当。</p><p>“恩？排练的晚饭，我那部分已经对完了所以就带回来了。”见绘里投来疑惑的目光，他解释道。</p><p>“你倒是有正餐，就给我吃这个啊。”绘里开玩笑道。</p><p>“我以为女生只吃零食就饱了。”少年的语气十分认真。</p><p>“唉。你说的是哪个次元的女生呀。”</p><p>看着阿良也自顾自地在落地窗边就地坐下开始吃便当，绘里只得站起身去冰箱里拿出酸奶和昨天剩下的沙拉来。</p><p>“你吃这个就够了吗？还想不想叫点什么别的？”</p><p>绘里问。她早就放弃了烹饪。在过了看着食谱小心翼翼地为恋人精心烹制料理的年纪之后，她了解到这种行为的无意义之处。不仅无意义，沉浸在名为“奉献”的幻觉里陶醉的面孔愚蠢无比。就算做出来黑暗料理也会被恋人一口气吃光、然后感动得七荤八素的情节……只存在于少女漫画里罢了。</p><p>“嗯。”阿良也不抬头地回应道，凝神刷着手机。</p><p>看起来，他应该被剧团的人投喂过其他食物，毕竟正是胃口大开的青少年时期。不过到底是哪里的剧团，阿良也加入其中又是怎样的来龙去脉，绘里一概不知。</p><p>绘里是在两年前的十字路口见到阿良也的。</p><p>她正在等待预约的客人，这时候一辆MINI停在她身边，副驾驶坐着年轻的男孩子，一副睡眼惺忪没精打采的劲儿。驾驶座上戴着麂皮手套的女人说了几句什么话后就去揽男孩子的肩膀，男孩子扭身躲开了，接着两人大概又说了什么话。正当绘里低下头查看手机的功夫，只听“砰”的一声响，男孩子从车里钻了出来，关上了车门，刚才还久久舍不得开走的MINI一溜烟就跑得无影无踪了。</p><p>她好奇地向少年的脸上望去，看到了五个正在徐徐肿胀起来的手指印，少年一副脸上突兀的红肿与己无关的样子把手揣进兜里。这几分钟内事态发展的戏剧性叫她扑哧地笑出声来，随着笑声她与少年四目相对了。</p><p>正当这时候她的手机收到了预约取消的短信。她觉得自己被命运击中了，击中她的是面前的少年或者什么别的东西她已经无暇顾及。就这么着，她把明神阿良也带回家。</p><p>直到今天绘里仍不了解他究竟做了什么激怒那坐在驾驶座上的女人的事。</p><p>还不仅是这件事。阿良也很少说自己的事情，问他也是随口说上一两句就没了下文。绘里陪酒时听惯了客人的牢骚和苦水，此刻能够转换角色将自己积压的负面情绪随着转述听来的二手故事得到释放，本该是件好事，这个不像同龄人那般聒噪的逃学少年是个难得的好听众。</p><p>但偶尔她也想要更多了解阿良也——她供阿良也吃喝、还给阿良也一间冷气充足的卧室，并不认为这是多逾距的事情——阿良也很善于把她的好奇心搪塞过去，要么就是干脆明目张胆地闭口不答，一副你想生气就生吧的表情。</p><p>那么，她到底在气些什么呢？若说是自己“缺乏权威”就太可笑了。这并非是权威的问题。却也不是恋爱的问题。没有人会把二十八岁陪酒女和逃学少年之间画的关系图标注上“恋爱”的注释文字的。嚼着沙拉叶子，她将这归结为一个信任的问题。很显然，她不相信神秘兮兮的阿良也，却更加不相信自己。简单地说，她无法相信阿良也需要自己。但她绞尽脑汁也想不出什么可奉献的事物，因此她的怒火更多是燃向自己的，同时却又在阿良也来的时候表现出来、似乎是对他有所不满，这让她更害怕他离她而去。可怜的一点沙拉汁遮掩不住植物苦涩的味道，安静的房间里只有她像傻瓜那样努力咀嚼蜡纸般的菜叶的声音，烦躁不断在她心里不断堆积着。</p><p>终于，她听见自己愤懑的声音：</p><p>“我这里是你的网咖吗……既然来了就说点什么呀？明明上周也是，什么也没说就没来呀？”</p><p>话脱口而出她才发觉自己又是一肚子怨气。明明想聊什么自己说出来就好了，这小鬼的态度脾性她还不清楚吗？可不知不觉却又画了一个名为受害者的圆圈、自己头脑发晕一步就迈了进去。</p><p>“上周……姐姐还在生气吗？”</p><p>当然的呀。是个正常人就会气的呀。说好三点钟见面，喝茶然后再一起吃晚饭。然而两点45分的时候用一个陌生号码打来，说是“在山里，用别人的卫星电话打来的”“因为有件事情想确认一下就去了”、没有手机信号什么的，真是莫名其妙。但话到嘴边最后却是萎缩成了一句：“算是……吧。”</p><p>“那这样怎么样？帮我买这个，我就原谅你。”</p><p>倒是谁原谅谁啊！看着少年眼睛里狡黠的笑意，绘里一阵头晕目眩。不过她还是认命地接过阿良也递过来的手机，这才发现阿良也方才一直在手里摆弄的不是他的那支古董翻盖手机，而正是她自己的智能机。</p><p>“实验短片集……严裕次郎？这是那个导演么……金〇〇奖的那个。诶？这张脸在哪儿见过似的……”</p><p>“嗯，他来过这里的。”</p><p>“什么跟什么呀……”</p><p>“这个，要用信用卡买。”阿良也理所当然地从后面贴上来，用拿着可吸果冻的手去指手机屏幕。</p><p>“搞不懂啊。明明是日本的导演？为什么要用外币卡啊……对了，这是德语配音的诶。阿良也你会讲德语吗？”</p><p>“不会啊……就想看看嘛……”阿良也一边吸着果冻一边含混地嘟囔，嘴里发出了哧——的声音。</p><p>“……算了，随便你。”</p><p>看着绘里填完收件地址显示下单成功，阿良也俯下身凑到绘里的耳边说了句带着湿气的“谢谢了哦”。</p><p>湿气带着桃子果冻的香味，叫年长的她一凛。如果脊髓是空的、可以倒进去火石的话，那么现在就是同样的感觉。脊髓都噼里啪啦地燃烧了起来。</p><p>并不是每次阿良也过来两人都会做爱。但做爱确实占据了他们不多的交集中很重要的一部分时间。他今天应该不讨厌吧？而且，刚刚给他买了那个……绘里厌恶自己想么想。但是她无法拒绝和阿良也建立交集的机会，于是在对自己深深的厌弃中，她伸出手搂住了少年的脖颈。</p><p>和投食完毕的猫咪翻身露出了任人抚摸的肚皮没什么两样，投食完毕的黑发少年蹭着女人的耳际用尖利的犬齿轻轻咬着她的耳垂。她觉出阿良也今天并不特别地想要索取什么东西，这让她松了一口气，但尚未开始的时候她就已经疲惫不堪。工作时她得意的武器，像桃心木猎枪的枪杆那样被她好好经营着的光滑皮肤，在少年随意弹拨着的手指下变成了比肥皂泡还不堪一击的屏障。这不是阿良也的问题，而是她没有什么新东西可以交给阿良也了。她就像站在床边抱着手，目睹着自己苍白的身体与少年的黑发无章法地纠缠在一起，像是被水草拉下了深海那样难以呼吸，她被说破了一些她开始衰老的秘密。</p><p>似乎是看出来她有所感怀似的，阿良也敏锐地嗅到了猎物的气味。</p><p>“在……想什么吗？”</p><p>即便个子很高、嗓音也变声完毕，但他微微喘着气的声音还是让人想到了中学运动社团的男孩子。</p><p>“你说什么……”</p><p>阿良也不为所动地注视着她。接着按住她凸出的肩胛骨，像是逼问似地动作起来。</p><p>“嗯……很……舒服。要说的话，就是很舒服……”</p><p>“抱歉……因为感觉太好了……脑子全乱了呀……”</p><p>女人眨着失焦的眼睛，像水下传来的声音般地喃喃着。但大部分男人想要的答案不是少年想要的答案。</p><p>“不，你明明还有其他感觉的，讲给我听。”</p><p>“饶了我吧……阿良也……”</p><p>“你在害怕吗？在怕什么？”</p><p>少年的眼瞳亮得仿佛夜视的动物，汗从他打湿的额头上顺着黑色的发丝滴落。</p><p>“……真的没有……啊……”</p><p>感受到带着不满楔入身体的力度，这是惩罚还是奖赏呢？那个在一旁冷静地观看着的绘里很清楚自己无法给出阿良也需要的东西，至少在此刻。</p><p>片刻，阿良也突然像是想到了什么：“对了……从现在开始叫我小纪怎么样。”</p><p>虽然是以建议的问句形式提出的，但绘里没有从他的口气中读到询问或者讨论的意思。</p><p>这又是哪一出呢？</p><p>“阿良也……？”</p><p>“阿良也是谁？我是小纪。” 不管怎么看都是明神阿良也的少年眨着湿漉漉的眼睛一本正经地说。</p><p>“好、好……”</p><p>“嗯……小纪啊……“</p><p>其实叫什么都无所谓的。她习于在床榻上呼唤不同的名字，且不管多么耽于身体的感受，头脑都会保持清醒绝不会叫错名字。不会像阿良也那样轻易地随口说出一个陌生的名字，在两个人间兀自召唤出一个不存在的人。是阿良也也好，是小纪也好。是绘里也好，是那个不知道哪里来的该死的亚纪也好。要是阿良也此刻逼她承认一桩莫须有的罪过她也愿招。早先那件事阿良也恐怕已经忘到了脑后，恐怕只有她一个还对那个恶劣的笑话乐此不疲。</p><p>但明明阿良也就是这样的孩子，她就是为这样的孩子气倾倒、对着来去如风的阿良也纠缠不休。在她以为自己已经一无所有的时候阿良也总能从她的身体里逼问出让人恐惧的情感重量，她这样的人若是活不过明天也是咎由自取呀。<br/>
要怎么办才好呢。阿良也。</p><p>……</p><p>不过绘里还是活到了明天，并且在一边吃着牛角包早餐、一边翻看周末副刊的时候才了解了阿良也突发奇想要她改口的原因。</p><p>那正是昨天说到的大名鼎鼎的严裕次郎所调教的剧团，二周后即将上演新排剧目。主演之处明晃晃地列着一行书体大字：明神阿良也。</p><p>阿良也醒来的时候，她正对上他骤然睁开的黑色眼眸。从前他的这个习惯能把绘里吓一跳，现在她总算是习惯了，然而知道她无法再自欺欺人地靠她干瘪的故事和身体留住阿良也。她落寞地想，却不能装作没看到，于是主动提起来：</p><p>“那个……阿良也。嗯？还是说小纪？还是游戏时段中吗？”</p><p>“叫小纪吧。”</p><p>“那，请向我转告阿良也君，恭喜他舞台出道。”</p><p>那个一闪而过的不寻常的神情，大概是害羞吧。</p><p>“我应该不会常来了。”</p><p>沉默片刻后，他突然烦躁地摸——几乎是拽了两下耳际的头发，张了嘴，犹豫了两三秒才说道：“对不起。”</p><p>这是绘里第一次听阿良也道歉。明明与之前的那些任性妄为相比，完全是不值得道歉的事项。阿良也一定在她所不知道的地方是个非常好的演员，在了解这点后他的一切都不那么可信，但她觉得此刻阿良也语气里的真诚忽地让她郑重地伤感起来。</p><p>“阿良也他成了了不起的大人了呢。”</p><p>“不说我是小孩子了吗？”他知道绘里没看他，而是望着窗外什么别的地方。</p><p>“说不定比我这个大人更能胜任啊。不过我反倒是觉得更有余裕了……”</p><p>要说余裕，不如说是安心……毕竟她稍微明白阿良也所做的事情的缘由了。客人把故事讲给她听的时候她是容器，而她将故事讲给阿良也的时候阿良也是容器。她像切碎甘蔗的机器那样手忙脚乱地把故事的残渣丢了出去，却被阿良也拾起来幻化成了闪闪发亮的东西。阿良也真是了不起的大人啊，她在心里又重复了一遍。</p><p>“是吗？”</p><p>“那不是很好吗。”</p><p>少年抿了抿嘴，应该是笑了。</p><p>绘里突然有种冲动，很想告诉少年她前些天在街上偶遇了初入社会时第一家公司的前辈，两人还交换了联系方式。前辈还不知道她的职业，她也没有自信能够长久地隐瞒下去，且不知道她这股蛮力般的勇气和爱能持续上多久，但是她似乎很想看到一些由自己引发的变化，哪怕是在下雨天引来天雷的那种变化也好。</p><p>还想尝试些对年轻的渴望不让她那么焦虑的职业，虽然并没有什么像样的技能，现在转行也太晚了。但心里那股蛮力让她忽地不再患得患失，如果“去做点什么”有最吉利的时辰，那就是现下了吧。她想做的事情那么多，当然还想买张票，去看看那位明神阿良也的话剧。</p><p>春风似的东西在她胸膛里跌跌撞撞地来回翻滚不休，这些计划和心愿能实现上一、两个该有多么好。她抬起头看着窗外洗好的衬衫那样敞亮光明的天色，在玻璃的上缘发现了一个不起眼的斑点。也该离开这间公寓了吧？</p><p>等到她回神的时候，她正拥抱着少年。少年坐在桌子前，手足无措地一手端着牛奶杯、一手拿着面包片，不知道是否该放下食物回抱她。</p><p>“……姐姐？”</p><p>摸着自称小纪的少年翘起的发梢，她觉得还没走出房间就已经有点想念阿良也了。</p><p>可是……再见了，阿良也。她悄声对自己说。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>